


Psychiatry is an interesting profession

by toothferry



Category: Hannibal (2001), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cannibalism, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Knives, Other, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Violence, ment, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothferry/pseuds/toothferry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the beginning of season 2, when Hannibal becomes concerned about how much his psychiatrist knows. Should he follow his instincts, or does Dr. De Maurier require more inventive treatment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychiatry is an interesting profession

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot, but if there's a positive response I'll write more!
> 
> Violence but nothing sexual (as of yet)

“Hannibal.” Bedelia spoke softly, a glass of merlot held like an afterthought just by her chin. She recognized the sound of his shoes on the hardwood floor, but it was almost midnight and he didn’t have an appointment until tomorrow.

“Doctor du Maurier.” It was an acknowledgement, nothing more. It was impossible to tell the emotion in his voice. Bedelia stood up and turned slowly, as one would near a wild animal. Hannibal had removed his coat and his hands were placed casually on the back of her sofa. Without taking her eyes off him, Bedelia moved to the kitchen. “Can I get you a drink?”

“No thank you.”

Bedelia realized her hands were shaking slightly. Hannibal continued.

“You know me very well, Bedelia.”

Her wine glass fell to the tile floor and shattered. Hannibal didn’t seem to notice.

“You probably know me better than… anyone else. Psychiatry is an interesting profession.” His eyes looked more alive than she’d ever seen them, more wild. He was hunched forward slightly and seemed almost animalistic. He was advancing on her slowly and she backed away, feeling broken glass cut into her feet.

“Hannibal I swear I haven’t told anyone and I have no reason to, you saved my life.”

“I am not talking about that. You know I hate to dwell in the past.”

“Then why are you here?” Her back was up against the granite counter.

“Last week I said you didn’t know what I’m capable of. I think it’s time to change that. You have been following these murders since the beginning. Tell me doctor du Maurier, do you think Will Graham is guilty?”

“As a professional I don’t have enough information to make any assumptions-“ Bedelia cut off, her voice shaking.

“But you have been thinking. You are a smart woman, you do your research. How long have we known each other?”

She didn’t hazard a response.

“Ten years, Bedelia. I have never stayed in contact with someone that long. You should take it as a compliment. But all things come to an end.”

Abruptly he lunged towards her, grabbing a knife from the collection on the kitchen wall. Bedelia lurched out of the way, hampered by her injured feet. The knife grazed her shoulder and she landed on the tile floor, watching her blood mix with the spilled red wine. Turning to look up the last thing she saw was Hannibal leaning over her, bearing his white teeth.

 

When she awoke, soft music was playing. She could hear oil crackling in the next room, and smelled something cooking. She tried to sit up but a sharp pain in her shoulder made her gasp and swear. Hannibal appeared in the doorway, his sleeves rolled up. He looked nothing like the wild man from her house, the fire in his eyes was gone.

“You are awake. I must sincerely apologize for my behavior earlier, it was only when you had lost consciousness that I realized what I had done. I admit that I am used to acting for the purposes of violence and security but that is not always the best option. Good psychiatrists are hard to find.”

Bedelia pushed herself upright with a wince.

“I could say the same for good patients. I won’t say I’m surprised.”

“That I attacked you? Or that I spared your life?”

“You pick.”

“Can I get you something to eat?”

Bedelia cringed.

“Nothing that once said the same.”

She walked gingerly into the kitchen, noting that Hannibal must have removed the glass from her feet. Opening the fridge she pulled out some vegetables, ignoring the suspicious cuts of meat lining the shelves. Hannibal watched without comment as she fashioned a salad and sat down at the table. He poured himself a drink and joined her. Bedelia picked up her fork.

“You were right about it being hard to find good psychiatrists.”

“It is also hard to find good friends.”


End file.
